


Innocence

by Lalaen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boundaries, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reibert Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reibert week day one: Childhood.</p><p>Reiner and Bertholdt cuddle together at night when a storm keeps them awake, but it ends up testing the boundaries (or lack thereof) between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Ever since Bertholdt could remember, he'd had it drilled into him that he could never allow anyone near his neck. It was a lesson that ran so deep as to be instinct - he was trained to reflexively protect his nape at all costs. 

Reiner was different. 

Bertholdt curled up close to the other boy in the familiar shelter of the cabin where they'd lived their whole young lives. The two of them lived there with Berik, and though other cabins housing adults were less than fifty feet away, Bertholdt could not remember anyone ever sleeping in the cabin with them. Logically, someone must have. He had no mother that he knew, but he was old enough to understand that he would've needed a nursemaid as a baby. Now, Berik was asleep; though Bertholdt had no idea how he was sleeping through the driving rain and crashing thunder outside. It seemed like the lightning alone should be enough to wake him, as it illuminated the entire room in bright, stark flashes. 

Bertholdt was a nervous child who was often accused as being meek by their elders in the village. However, even at his young age he knew there was a lot more to be afraid of than a storm. A storm could not hurt him, especially not here in this space that he knew so well with Reiner's heavy arm slung over his shoulders. 

"I'll always protect you, Bertl," he'd said once as he wiped away Bertholdt's tears. The beating the boy had received was very harsh, but when he looked up and saw Reiner's face he'd felt his heart soar with hope. They'd been all of seven years old, and Reiner's jaw had a resolute set to it that Bertholdt had never seen on most adults. Warmth and trust had blossomed in his chest, and in those arms he'd found safety and comfort. He'd never had reason to doubt Reiner's words, and though Berik had often scolded the blond boy for coddling too much, Bertholdt continued to feel safe behind him. Reiner was his sanctuary. 

Thunder crashed outside the cabin, and Bertholdt drew the wool blanket closer around them. "You scared?" Reiner whispered in his ear, and Bertholdt felt his stomach jump strangely when his friend's hot breath ghosted against his cheek. 

"No," he said easily, because he wasn't. He wasn't fond of loud noises as a rule, but a storm wasn't going to hurt them. He wondered if maybe Reiner was a little afraid, so he found the other boy's hand and took it in his own. Across the room, Berik snored in his own bed, still apparently deaf to the weather. 

Reiner shifted his arm, his hand moving to rest on Bertholdt's nape. It was a movement that seemed to feel natural for both of them, despite being taught that it wasn't allowed. In fact, it sent an electric little thrill through Bertholdt that he couldn't rationalize or name. A quick look over at Reiner had them sharing cautious grins. He felt it too. 

Maybe it was just the rush of doing something forbidden, but Bertholdt's neck felt hyper sensitive. He tingled all the way down to the base of his spine. 

"Not gonna hurt you," Reiner whispered, as if to reassure both of them - though it looked like he knew that neither of them really needed reassuring. 

Biting his lip to hold back a giddy little laugh, Bertholdt took a breath to tell him that he knew. Just then, a boom of thunder loud enough to rattle the windows sounded, and they both jumped. Lightning lit up the room bright white, and they gave each other even more nervous smiles. 

When they were very young, they'd played a kind of game - or Reiner had - where he kissed Bertholdt's hand and called him 'your highness'. It'd quickly been put a stop to once they were caught. Now, Reiner leaned close to him. Bertholdt could feel his breath again. He found himself biting his lip like he had before. 

Reiner moved his hand, stretching until he could press his lips to Bertholdt's nape. Bertholdt let out an actual gasp, hand flying to his own mouth, but he did not move away or tell Reiner to stop. His friend sat back normally, sliding his arm around the thin boy's waist this time. 

"I'll always protect you," he said earnestly, and Bertholdt settled down against him with no hesitation. 

He really believed that Reiner would.

**Author's Note:**

> the childhood best friends ships are always my shit man


End file.
